


The Color of Kings: Red

by ssa_archivist



Series: Color of Kings [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes care of Smallville's favorite brunettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Kings: Red

## The Color of Kings: Red

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: The Color of Kings: Red  
Category: Drama  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex takes care of Smallville's favorite brunettes. 

* * *

Author's Note: Part 4 in the Color of Kings series. Feedback: Is much appreciated and keeps the sequels coming. 

* * *

Clark was shuffling his feet when Lex got to the door. He looked up at Lex and smiled, and Lex smiled back. Clark seemed anxious, knowing that last night had changed things, but not knowing how. His concern was for maintaining friendship; Lex chuckled at the thought of what Clark should really be concerned about. 

He pulled the boy to him for a deep kiss. Lex was a good kisser, he'd been told. He could hypnotize people with it. It was a great weapon, and worked no less well this time. Clark kissed him back enthusiastically, his lips bright red when he pulled back, and Lex smiled. 

Lex let Clark kiss him on the couch in his office, let Clark kiss his neck while he looked out the window and contemplated outcomes. Appointment with Lana this afternoon, conveniently, and Clark would still be there, most likely. The sun glared in his eyes and Lex welcomed it, let it blind him because there was no point in seeing when his other senses were having such a good time. He thought of business meetings while Clark kissed down his chest, they both contributed to unbuttoning his shirt and Lex dug his fingers into Clark's hair. The boy was strong, and Lex was about to prove it. 

His pants were the next obvious article of clothing to go, and it didn't bother him that Clark was still completely dressed. It was the most Clark would get this afternoon. Lex encouraged Clark down between his legs, spreading his knees and pulling Clark's face close to his cock. Pink tongue licking red lips was enough to get him hard, and he sank down into the couch, guiding Clark's mouth over him. It was always nice to do something like this, contribute to the delinquency of a minor, and Clark actually thought it was because Lex liked him. The disillusions of youth. 

The LexCorp stocks had gone up thirty points yesterday, and Lex was happy with that. Not that he'd be able to enjoy it for long, once his investors found out about what he and Lucas had been up to in Edge City, but that didn't matter. Short-lived victories were as rewarding as chronic ones, and Lex sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

Clark's mouth was inexperienced, and Lex just hoped he didn't accidentally bite down with that super strength of his. The danger only made him harder, though, so Lex looked down and watched that pretty red mouth struggle to hold him, suck him, and it was almost endearing to watch. Lex made it harder for him by tightening his grip in Clark's hair, started fucking his mouth and Clark gagged, tried to pull back but Lex wouldn't let go. Out of desperation Clark figured out to breath through his nose, trying frantically not to bite down or pull away while Lex watched with amusement and desire. 

Virgins were always more fun. 

Clark got a little better, not perfect, but by that time Lex was coming and stared into Clark's debauched green eyes. Clark gave off a high noise of surprise and tried to pull off, but Lex held his hands on the back of Clark's head, knowing he could get away if he really wanted to. He was drooling come and Lex held back a laugh. 

He pulled Clark up into his lap and kissed him. Clark seemed hesitant, ashamed, but let Lex kiss him. So Lex did, and thought that he tasted better than Clark, that he'd never tasted anyone better than himself. It wasn't a pity, not at all, since he was always there if he wanted a taste, and all he had to do was think about rivers or sports cars or princes. 

Clark fell asleep on the couch after Lex went back to work. It was the middle of the workday, but almost over, and he'd invited Lana for another self-defense session. 

Some people trusted too easily. 

While Clark was still asleep, Lex opened the safe under his desk, watched the glowing meteor it held. Even in his sleep Clark was affected. He cringed and curled up into a ball, his eyes opened with a tortured look in them but Lex could tell he was still asleep. Chuckling to himself, Lex closed the safe, and walked out to the rock garden. It was peaceful there, almost as peaceful as the cemetery, and the sound of a breeze made him smile. It caressed his skull almost intimately, and Lex closed his eyes and sent a prayer of love to his Mother Earth. 

He hadn't been in the Clark Room since last night. It was as he'd left it, draped in shades of blue and electronics, so lovely in its complexity. Obsession, he thought, was beautiful, and chose blue because it encompassed every symbol he could think of. It went especially well with red, the color he shared with Clark. It would bind them forever, for a time of legends. 

Helen was starting to awake. He smiled down at her, and she looked confused. Didn't know where she was at first, and she shouldn't, because it wouldn't be normal to expect to find yourself posed in a box in the Clark Room. Her arms were crossed in an X over her chest, elbows bound to the side of the box and Lex leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She struggled and tried to cry out, but the poison rendered her paralyzed. 

The room was soundproofed. This was the moment Lex had been waiting for. He'd weakened her heart the first time with the engagement ring. She was too trusting, too gullible to love. Lex didn't mind. It made this chore that much easier. 

He'd dressed her in a yellow gown. It glowed strangely in the blue room, making her skin look pale, sickly. Lex had been tired of her wearing pants like a man, wearing her white doctor's uniform. Impure bitch, she tried to appear perfect, but she was out of her league. She'd wanted to see the room. 

So Lex had let her see the room. In fact, it would be the last thing she saw. 

"He's here," Lex said with a smile, prepared to provide proof if she asked. She didn't ask, probably because she was unable to speak, so Lex shrugged and pulled the gun from the casket. It would have been easier not to be caught using an intravenous method, but Lex didn't care about getting caught. It wasn't like he'd be around to be arrested. 

Helen looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Lex smiled reassuringly. "I love you, doll." It was a lie, one he'd told everyone, and it was about to end. Lex couldn't go around lying about loving someone. He was still smiling when he pulled the trigger, still smiling as he watched the yellow blouse of the dress absorb the blood that struggled to free itself from her body. They were forever bound now, the blood and the dress and the room; red and yellow and blue. The colors he'd give to Clark, the colors he'd take away with green. 

The final click of the door behind him was satisfying. He walked over to the couch where Clark was still sleeping, and kissed him awake. "Lex," Clark murmured, and kissed him back. "What time is it?" 

Before Lex could answer, the doorbell rang, and Lex went to answer it himself. The staff had the day off. An annoyance, perhaps, but sometimes you had to do things yourself. 

"Lana, how lovely to see you." He heard Clark sit up on the couch, shifting to get up and walk behind him. He felt Clark's curious glance, and saw how Lana grinned and blushed when she looked at Clark. How sweet. 

"Lex," she said, extending her hand. Lex took her hand and kissed it, and the girl blushed again, and it seemed that Clark was getting tense again. Lana was wearing a white t-shirt and Lex almost laughed at the irony. He turned to Clark. 

"I'm giving Lana lessons in self-defense, as you probably know. Would you like to stay and watch?" It wasn't a question worth asking. 

Lana fought well, for a girl. Lex had a feeling she was trying to impress Clark, but that was fine. After about an hour he feigned exhaustion and asked if Clark wanted to practice with Lana. Clark looked between the two of them, as though asking permission, and Lana shrugged. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

Clark nodded enthusiastically. Lana nodded politely. Lex went into the kitchen, obtaining two bottles of Ty Nant, putting the same solution into both so Lana would get it no matter which bottle she took. It wouldn't affect Clark. Clark would be dealt with later. 

Lex took a seat by a window, watching Clark hold the punching bag. He'd encouraged Clark to touch Lana, as he had, and Clark was more than eager to take his advice. Eventually they began sparring, which was exactly what Lex wanted. In no time Lana was down, and Clark, of course, thought it was his fault. He offered his hand, but she didn't take it, just lay motionless on the floor. 

"Clark?" Lex put on a show of distress and rushed to Lana's side. He said something about smelling salts. Clark was quick to comply. As soon as Clark left, Lex pulled a needle from his boot and injected the poison into Lana's arm. Now Lana and Helen were together in hell. Lex smiled for them, and hid the needle before Clark returned. 

She was silent, for the first time, in death. Clark cried; Lex was forced to abstain from rolling his eyes. Her hair was pretty, he noticed, and Lex stroked it, ran his fingers through the silky strands and thought he knew what Clark had seen in her. Still saw in her, Clark's hands covering his, and it would have been romantic except for the fact that it wasn't. To Clark it was. To Lex, it was just another farce. 

He was tired of pretending to care about people. 

When he looked up, the sun was starting to go down, the clouds on the horizon deep red. It reminded him of the blood on Helen's dress, of Clark's lips around his cock. This day had been too perfect. 

Lex mentally blocked off Saturday for the wake, Sunday for the funeral. She'd be buried beside her parents, finally with the people she always cried about losing. 

She didn't have a reason to cry anymore. 

Clark's eyes were red-rimmed from his tears. He wouldn't have to cry for much longer; Lex would make sure of that. 


End file.
